


Garota Bonita

by akyuu



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Female Allen Walker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Allen Walker, Trans Female Character, Yullen, mais tags pra colocar, mtf!allen, pt-br
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akyuu/pseuds/akyuu
Summary: Piscou algumas vezes e, após a ficha cair, sentiu o rosto corar.“Garota.” Riu baixinho, cabisbaixa. Lavi a via como uma garota
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Lavi & Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee & Allen Walker
Kudos: 3





	Garota Bonita

Se soubessem que Allen, na verdade, era uma pequena garota, certamente a matariam. Talvez não Komui, que provavelmente veria a garota mais como uma irmã mais nova, ou então Kanda, o namorado e parceiro de missões — cujo já sabia do segredo da pobre moça —, mas e os outros? O que fariam consigo quando colocasse uma minissaia como Lenalee ou então fosse chamada do jeito que queria pelo namorado?

Um dia, acordou determinada; agiria como sempre quis, sendo a garota que era. Lavou o rosto e, com certas lágrimas nos olhos, deu o primeiro passo: colocou os brincos grandes de argola que havia ganho de Lenalee. Eram pretos, destacando-se entre os cabelos brancos, ainda que curtos. Colocou uma roupa levemente social — era um dia de folga, porém mantinha-se arrumada —, olhando-se no espelho mais uma vez antes de sair de seu quarto. Acabou trombando com Lavi, que sorriu, elogiando:

“Oi Allen. Belos brincos.”

“Ah, obrigada, Lavi.” O rapaz manteve o sorriso brilhante, oferecendo a mão — ou o braço, se fosse a preferência da garota —, que o agarrou, logo caminhando lado a lado.

Bookman não parecia impressionado, não a questionou nada durante bons minutos. Walker também não fez questão, sentindo-se mais confortável com o amigo. Havia perguntado se a garota havia dormido bem e se ela tinha alguma recomendação para o café da manhã reforçado — havia respondido croissant e dango, mas não sabia sobre o paladar do amigo com clareza —, mas nada além disso. Óbvio que Allen ficou com a famosa pulga atrás da orelha. Lavi parecia não ter notado sobre ter se referido como ela em todos os momentos. Ou teria ele notado e ignorado? Ou alguma outra coisa?

Estavam em frente do refeitório, o que significava que Allen iria de encontro a Kanda primeiro, depois indo atrás de seu café da manhã.

“Ai, ai. Cuidado viu, Allen.” disse, tentando conter o riso. ”Garotas bonitas como você precisam comer mais para deixar o Jerry feliz. Até mais!”

Lavi afastou-se, parecendo não notar Allen estática no mesmo lugar. Havia chamado de garota. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que ela fosse chamada assim por alguém além de Lenalee e Kanda — e se sentia mal por nunca ter contado sobre si para Lavi —, mas ainda não sabia o que sentir. Piscou algumas vezes e, após a ficha cair, sentiu o rosto corar.

“Garota.” Riu baixinho, cabisbaixa. Lavi a via como uma garota.

Com certa rapidez, caminhou por entre as mesas do refeitório atrás do namorado. Yuu estava sempre em uma mesa diferente e era fácil descobrir onde estava quando seguia as reclamações sobre “um samurai idiota” que havia dominado a mesa deles. Por mais incrível que fosse, não ouviu nenhum desses até encontrar Kanda, encostado na palma da própria mão, quase tirando um cochilo.

“Kanda?”

“Demorou demais hoje, moyashi.” A desculpa de Walker saiu entre um riso, o que fez com que o espadachim sorrisse também. “Vamos pegar o seu café?”

Foi respondido com o balançar da cabeça de Allen, que pegou sua bandeja sem que tivesse reação. Tomando a iniciativa, Yuu tomou a iniciativa, entrelaçando os dedos de ambos. Walker se assustou um pouco, ainda não acostumada com a demonstração de afeto súbita do namorado, mas logo o puxou pelos corredores, balançando as mãos e o levando até a fila. Estava curta, não demoraria muito.

“Allen.”

“Hm?”

“Decidiu usar os brincos hoje?” Colocou uma mecha do cabelo da namorada atrás da orelha, tendo como resposta um sorriso nervoso.

“Você gostou?” Se tinha gostado? Kanda havia amado.

Os brincos o lembravam de seu primeiro encontro com Allen. Ela havia ido com um vestido branco que ainda perseguiam os sonhos de Yuu, assim como o mesmo par de brincos. Perguntou sobre eles, na primeira vez que a viu, e, se o vestido o perseguia em sonhos, as lágrimas de Walker fazia o papel em seus pesadelos. A garota, desesperada, pedindo desculpas, dizendo coisas horrendas que Kanda preferia esquecer e fazer ela esquecer também. Não sabia dizer se aquele foi um dia bom ou ruim.

“Ei, pombinhos! Não vão tomar café não?” Jerry acenava, fazendo ambos corarem.

**Author's Note:**

> mais uma fic que eu trouxe do meu perfil kk, allen é uma garota trans e eu espero retratar isso de forma que não machuque/insulte nenhuma pessoa trans e eu estou disposto a opiniões nos comentários caso queiram opinar sobre a forma que eu estou retratando a história. as notas estarão no início dos capítulos quando tiver algum conteúdo que seja mais sensível para que possam evitar gatilhos ou semelhantes.


End file.
